At Three In The Morning
by tragicallybeautiful
Summary: When Scorpius finally realizes how he feels, he runs to Al. Scorpius and Al friendship with SMRW


At Three In The Morning

Al awoke to a dark room. There seemed to be nothing that should have caused him to wake. But something still seemed off.

And then he heard something. There was someone moving around in his flat. And so he fumbled for his wand where he last remembered setting it on his nightstand and proceeded to cautiously make his way out of his bedroom.

Upon entering the living room he found someone sitting on his couch. A familiar someone, his best friend. Well, his best guy friend to be more exact.

"Scorpius?

At this the figure jump up and drew his wand.

"Bloody Hell Al! You scared me!"

"_I_ scared _you_? You're the one who snuck into my flat! And what the hell are you doing here anyway? It's…" Al paused whiled he looked around for a clock. "It's 3 in the morning!"

" Yeah, I realized that just before you came out. I was just going to wait till morning and you woke up."

Al appeared puzzled as to why his friend would do such a thing and what in Merlin's name could be so important to cause him to run over here at such a ungodly hour. And it was way too late for his brain to try to solve this one on his own. Or maybe it was too early. Either way he needed an explanation. So he simply raised an eyebrow and continued to glare at his friend.

At this Scorpius began an almost incomprehensible string of words to explain his presence. " I need your help. I think I'm love with Rosie. But what if she doesn't feel the same? Should I tell her? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me after I tell her? Or maybe I should just keep it to myself and then she never has to know and we can keep being friends. What if I lose her? What if she _laughs? _I don't think I could live thorough that. Oh no. No. They are going to kill me. James and Hugo and her dad. O hell _your _dad is going to want to kill me too. And her mom. That's going to be worse that both of your dads. And Dominique. I think I'm gonna leave now. I've heard Paris is nice. Maybe I'll just go live there. Yeah that's a good idea. I'll see you later. I've have to go pack before your family hunts me down."

When he was finished he turned to the door to leave and embark on his marvelous plan. However, before he reached it a hand grabbed his elbow. He slowly turned around, dreading what was sure to come. He tried to avoid Al's eyes, but it was useless. He was greeted by a glare. Scorpius quickly averted his gaze again.

"Do you mean to tell me that you snuck into my flat and woke me up at 3 in the bloody morning to tell me you're in love with my cousin?"

A short nod was the only answer Scorpius was capable of giving.

"It's about bloody time you realized that!"

This caused his head to snap up.

"I've known you love her for years. Hell, my whole family has known. And probably yours too. I think the only people who didn't know were you and Rose. And now that you know, something can finally be done about it."

"Wait, what do you 'be done about it'? Oh Merlin, I'm going to die aren't I? I should have never come he…" he trailed when he heard Al's laughing. And then he waited for Al's laughing fit to be over while debating whether or not he should take this distraction as an opportunity to run for it. Just as he had once again made the decision to head for the door, Al collected himself enough to answer him.

"I'm not going to hurt you and I certainly won't try to kill you. If I did that, then she would kill _me_! But keep in mind that if you do anything to hurt her, you will be held accountable by the whole family, and I will have no problem leading the charge. You are so blind. She loves you! Now all that's left is for you to tell her."

Scorpius began to panic again. "What do you mean tell her? I can't tell her. It will ruin everything. And what if she… Wait, did you say she…she loves me? Did she tell you that? How do you know?"

"Slow down Scorp. You have to tell her. Not telling her kinda falls under the list of things that make me lead the charge. And you don't want that do you? And she didn't have to tell me. Everyone can see it. Except you apparently. She's just as obvious about it as you are. And just as ignorant of her own feelings"

"So she loves me. Are you sure? You're not joking?"

"Bloody Hell! Why would I joke about this? YES! She loves you. Though I have no idea why. So get your arse out of my flat and to hers and just tell her. Or kiss her. Whatever works for you. Just get over there and make sure she knows you love her and that she loves you. Now go so I can get back to sleep!"

With that Al pushed Scorpius out the door and within a few seconds he heard the distinct 'pop' of an apparition.

He smiled to himself as he made his way back to bed.


End file.
